The present invention relates to a collapsible table which can be collapsed and packed by the table cloth thereof when not in use.
Various collapsible tables have been designed for use outdoors, and have appeared on the market. These collapsible tables are commonly lightweight, however, they are not strong enough for carrying heavy loads.